


Because I Love Every Little Thing About His Love

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Artist AU, Buddie Big Bang 2020, College AU, Cursing/Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, M/M, art classes, hot models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Buck is an art student at UCLA. Eddie is a firefighter who models in his spare time to earn money and to get an opportunity to learn about drawing for his own hobby. Eddie ends up being the model for Buck's drawing class.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 197
Collections: Buddie Big Bang 2020





	1. Endless August Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing and wonderful [ToughPaperRound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) and some amazing help with the art writing from [Frazzled-Bi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costallee/pseuds/Frazzled-Bi)! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> All of the AMAZING art included in this fic is by [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09), who can be found also on [Tumblr](https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/), and the link to the photoset of all the art for this fic can be found [here](https://imjustafangirl-nobodylovesme.tumblr.com/post/621992760922324992/because-i-love-every-little-thing-about-his-love)!
> 
> Title and Chapter Titles are from "Every Little Thing" by Russell Dickerson ([Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/3kgCJPXDlnL5bl1HFesHUi?si=IjyvnuGPTY2x3W3Fk9Dwqw)).

Buck had seen a lot of beautiful people in his life. He was an artist, he appreciated beauty, in many forms. 

He even found things beautiful that other people wouldn’t look twice at. Like the way the wires of his phone and computer intertwined on his desk. Or the way someone looked when they got their first cup of coffee that day. He was fascinated by the curves, the angles, the lines. The way light was reflected or absorbed. The way shadows fell. The way things took up space, the way they interacted with each other. He always wanted to see it, watch it. Understand it, so he could recreate it. So he could make something that reminded him of the beauty in the world.

But the model for his drawing class? That man was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. One of the most beautiful _anythings_ he’d ever seen.

Shit. He wanted to paint him. 

He watched as the model took a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

“Alright, everyone,” Mary, the professor, began. “Welcome to Anatomy of the Figure. This class is meant to help us understand each part of the body and how to capture it, eventually putting it together to create the whole. Hopefully exercises we do this semester will broaden your knowledge of the human body and refine your skills in drawing it’s different parts.” She paused, then gestured to the man in the middle of the room. “This is our model for this semester, Eddie Diaz. Please do your best to make him feel comfortable and welcome. I hope you all read the syllabus and know that we’re starting the semester with hands and arms.” She walked over to the center table. “Eddie is going to choose a pose that’s comfortable for him. I want everyone to choose an angle and decide on the composition you want for your piece. That will be your spot for this section. I’ll come around to check everyone’s choices.” She gestured to the stools and boards placed in a semi-circle around the table. 

Buck hurried to find a spot where he had a good view of Eddie, who had stretched out his arms on the table. He leaned on his elbows, crossing one wrist over the other, fingertips lightly brushing the table top, biceps flexed. Buck was transfixed by the muscles in Eddie’s forearms and picked an angle where he would be able to do them justice. He made a quick sketch on his pad, and felt a jolt of satisfaction when Mary came over and nodded approvingly. 

“I would move the frame over a little to the right so you get the roundness of the shoulder. But otherwise it’s a good pick.”

He smiled at her and turned back to look at Eddie. 

He spent the next hour focusing on Eddie’s hands and arms, trying not to think too hard and just let himself draw them. But his mind kept drifting. Imagining those fingers brushing his skin, picturing gripping those arms. Tracing the tattoo. With his tongue. 

It was not a good thought process for a public venue. 

When the class was over he quickly packed up his things and hurried out. He didn’t want to get caught staring longer than was appropriate. 

The image didn’t leave him when he left class, though. He was sitting in his physics lecture, trying to pay attention to the topic at hand, which was optics. Important stuff for an artist. But he kept doodling in the margins of his notebook, trying to remember the letters of Eddie’s tattoo. He wanted to know what it said, what it meant. He realized he had made a pretty good sketch of Eddie’s right hand, right there in his physics notebook. _Goddamn._

He had rowing practice that afternoon, and he was hoping that would let him focus on something else for a while. The problem was that rowing, when he got in the groove, was very meditative for him. Yeah, he had to pay attention, make sure he was in sync with his teammates, make sure they navigated the marina safely. But once they got into it? He had so much time to think. So, so much time. 

He didn’t realize just how much his mind was wandering until they made a particularly sharp turn and he just. Fell. Out of the damn boat. 

“Hey, Buckley! You alright?” called Mark, his teammate. 

He sputtered, shaking water from his eyes and mouth. “Yeah. Fine. Just fine. Can someone help me up?”

A bunch of hands reached out and hauled him back into the boat. “Okay, I think that’s enough for today,” called their coach from his kayak. “Let’s head back.”

 _This day needs to end_ , thought Buck. _You’d better get a handle on this, this is your entire semester._

**

Eddie walked up to Shannon’s door later that evening, excited. He was getting his son for the next two days. He had scheduled his shifts at the fire station so he could start his graduate classes, but it also meant he could spend more time with Chris. It had only been a few days since the last time he’d seen Christopher, but he still felt guilty. 

He knocked and heard excited yelling from inside. He grinned. The door opened to a smiling Shannon and a bouncing Chris. Eddie crouched down to pull his son into his arms. 

“Hello!” he exclaimed, peppering Chris with kisses. “How has your week been?”

“It’s been great, Daddy. We’re learning fractions in school, I got to draw so many things, and Mom and I finished that big puzzle!”

Shannon ruffled Christopher’s hair. “We sure did, buddy. Why don’t you go get your backpack so you’re ready to go with your dad?”

Chris took off, and Shannon stepped back to let Eddie in. 

“So,” she started, crossing her arms over her chest. “How is the firefighting thing going?”

Eddie sighed. “Look Shannon, I know it’s not your favorite.”

She looked at him in exasperation. “First it was Afghanistan, now this. Eddie, we have a kid, you shouldn’t just be putting yourself in harm’s way! What would I tell Chris if something happened to you?”

Eddie scrubbed a hand over his face. “Nothing is going to happen to me. Look, Shannon. I get to help people this way. I _need_ to help people. And you know it’s only temporary! I need a job while I get through school, and this one doesn’t require a degree. I get paid pretty well, so I can help you support Christopher. It shouldn’t be all on you while I’m in school.”

She still looked frustrated, but he could tell she would leave it. For now. “And the modeling?” she questioned. 

He shrugged. “Again, it’s money. And I get to be around artists for a little bit a few times a week.” _Especially that really cute one..._

Shannon looked at him softly. “I’ll never understand why you didn’t pursue your drawing. You’re good, Eddie.”

He ducked his head. “It’s just a hobby, Shan. Taking care of Christopher is more important. So is helping people. So, please, let it go.”

She sighed, but didn’t say anything else as they heard Christopher’s crutches clicking down the hallway. 

“You ready to go, baby?” she asked.

He nodded. Eddie wanted to swing him up and carry him to the car, but he knew Christopher wanted to be independent. Needed to learn to be. So he took the backpack and opened the door. He leaned over and kissed Shannon’s cheek. “I’ll see you in a couple of days. Love you.”

“Love you too, Eddie. I love you Christopher!”

The boy smiled over his shoulder. “I love you Mom!”

Eddie smiled and followed his son out to the truck. 

Later that night, he lay in bed, thinking about his day. His mind kept drifting to the blonde guy from earlier. Eddie had been fascinated by his face, the lines and curves of it. And the mark on the man’s brow. Was it a bruise? What from? A birthmark? His fingers itched to draw it. 

Eddie had spent the whole class staring at that guy’s face. The other man hadn’t caught his eye, just focused on Eddie’s hands the whole time. _You know, like he was supposed to?_ The blonde had looked a bit pink, a bit flushed. But Eddie didn’t know if that was an all the time thing, or if something else had happened that day, or what. He’d like to think it was because of him, but that would be more projecting than anything else. 

For fuck’s sake, he didn’t even know the dude’s name. 


	2. Easy Like Sunday Morning

Buck was both excited for and dreading this week’s drawing classes. They had moved on from their hand section. He was pleased with his results; he felt like his piece was able to capture both the strength and the softness he saw in Eddie’s arms. The power, the muscle, but also the smooth skin, the gentle hair, the somehow delicate fingertips. 

He still didn’t know what the tattoo said. His angle allowed him to only see a few of the words wrapped around Eddie's forearm. _“y superar el”_ were the only full words he could make out. He knew what they technically meant but he had no context for them. He wanted the context. He wanted the full sentence, the translation. The meaning behind it, the reason Eddie had those words written in his skin. 

God, he had it bad. He was crushing so hard on the model, and that felt uncomfortable and inappropriate. Eddie was going to pose naked for the class, eventually. It would be weird for the students to be lusting after him. 

And now they were moving onto the torso. Buck was going to have to stare at Eddie’s back or chest or sides. He didn’t know what would be worse. Well, yes he did. He knew he had a weakness for the hollow of people’s backs. That gorgeous dip. And Eddie was ripped. His back must be beautiful. Buck wouldn’t survive. 

So when the time came to choose a spot, he ended up almost directly in front of Eddie. He started sketching, looking up every few seconds. And quickly realized his mistake. Now he was accidentally meeting Eddie’s eyes every third time he glanced at him. His face started heating up and he had to take several deep breaths. _Not now. He can see you, you’re right in front of him. Not now._

Buck tried to focus on his piece, trying to lay the foundation for the image he was trying to capture. He tried not to notice the tattoo on Eddie’s chest, right over his heart. It was a row of Roman numerals with a cross in front of it. He wondered what they meant. 

He wasn’t supposed to be focusing on the details now, just the general idea. It was only the first session. Somehow that didn’t stop him from daydreaming about Eddie’s chest hair. Running his hands along it and watching the muscles on his abdomen contract. That damn abdomen. The guy had like, an _eight pack_ . Being just shredded wasn’t enough? Buck was on a rowing team with a lot of dudes in good shape, he saw ripped often. He wondered what Eddie had to do to be _so_ strong. Because Buck could tell Eddie didn’t just _look_ strong. He gave off a sense of strength, like he could take care of anything. Anyone. _Stop it, Buckley._

Also, there was a groove in between Eddie’s muscles that Buck wanted to lick until he reached his stomach. And Eddie’s pants were hanging so low that Buck had a great view of the V that his hips made as they dipped down...

He suddenly realized that the class was basically over, and he’d barely made any progress. He would have to work on it outside of class time to finish it before it was due. Which meant...damn it. He was going to have to ask Eddie if he could take pictures of the pose. Fuck his life. 

He pushed down his nerves and walked over to Eddie, who was packing up his things. 

“Hey, excuse me? Eddie?”

The other man turned to Buck with a questioning face. “What’s up?”

“I’m really sorry to ask this, but I need to work on my drawing outside of class time. Could you just pose again, just for a minute, so I can take a picture for reference?” 

Eddie laughed. “You know, that’s a pretty original come on, I’ve got to say.”

Buck froze. He blushed and started stammering, but Eddie cut him off. “I’m kidding, people ask that all the time, an hour twice a week isn’t usually enough time. What’s your name?”

“Um, Buck. Hi, I’m Buck.” He stuck out his hand and Eddie shook it. 

“Well Buck, I was just teasing, I promise. It’s totally cool. Give me a sec to get back into the pose?” Buck nodded and hurried back to his space to get his phone. He snapped a couple of shots.

“Thanks man. I don’t usually need to do this to finish by the deadline. Just distracted, I guess.”

Eddie smirked. “Distracted?”

Buck blushed again. “Long week. And I had rowing practice yesterday afternoon, which meant I didn’t get to my physics or calculus homework until late...anyway. I appreciate it. Can I buy you a cup of coffee or something?” he blurted out without thinking. 

Eddie checked his watch as he pulled his shirt back on. “Sure. I still have a couple hours before I have to pick up my son from school, maybe let’s get lunch or something too?”

Buck looked at him with surprise. “You have a kid? That’s amazing!”

Eddie looked down for a second and smiled. “Yeah, Christopher. He’s eight.” He pulled up his phone to show Buck the lock screen, a cute little boy with red glasses, grinning at the camera. Buck smiled. 

“He’s adorable.” 

“Yeah, I think so too.” Eddie put his phone away and picked up his bag. “Should we go?”

Buck picked up his things as well. “Sure, there’s a cafe around the corner where I do work sometimes. They have amazing sandwiches, you interested?”

“In sandwiches? Always.”

**

Eddie had been pretty sure Buck had been flustered during class, but he had chalked it up to artistic focus or whatever. But Buck had attributed it to exhaustion. Which, could be true. But the little voice in Eddie’s head had kept saying _“maybe it’s because he likes you too”_. Which would account for the dumbass comment he made about come-ons when Buck had asked for a picture.

But Buck hadn’t seemed too fazed, and now they were out to lunch together. It wasn’t technically a date, or at least he thought it wasn’t. But he was having a really great time. 

“So, you’re also a firefighter?” said Buck around a mouthful of sandwich. “That’s incredible! I was planning on joining the academy a few years ago, but my sister insisted I go to college first.”

Eddie laughed. “I never went to college, I enlisted as soon as I turned eighteen. I saw the process my sisters went through with applications and was like ‘hell no’.” He sighed. “Bit me in the butt when I wanted to go to OT school.”

“You want to be an occupational therapist?”

“Yeah, I’m actually taking classes in the UCLA program. It’s gonna take me a couple more years than usual because I have a job and a kid, but I’m working through the curriculum.” Eddie ducked his head in embarrassment. This guy was an artist and was taking advanced math, and he was struggling through OT school. Didn’t compare.

“Anyway,” Eddie continued. “I got the idea from how much Christopher’s occupational therapists have helped him be independent, even with the CP. I want to do that for other people.”

Buck sat back and smiled. Eddie’s heart skipped a beat. “That explains the firefighting too.”

“Huh?”

“You want to help people. The army, the firefighting, therapy. It all fits.”

Eddie laughed. “I guess. Not sure where drawing and modeling fits, but okay.”

“I mean, A, people are complex, and not everything falls into neat little boxes. I was just being simplistic. And B, you draw? That’s awesome!” Buck looked excited. 

“Um, yeah, a little. As a hobby. It’s how I found out about the modeling, actually. I was looking into maybe auditing a few classes, then I found out that this paid. So I get to hear the advice and instructions and get paid for it.”

Buck leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. “That’s really smart Eddie. You’re a really smart person.”

Eddie blushed. “I mean it’s no physics or calculus…” 

Buck waved a hand, as if to brush aside Eddie’s words. “I’m taking that stuff because I figured it would be useful. Mainly for the art, a little for the firefighting? The advanced science classes help me understand what I’d be dealing with out there. But mostly, I just like to understand stuff? That’s where the art fits, for me. I want to see the world in every way there is to see it, you know? To really _get it_ , as much as that kind of thing is possible.”

Eddie stared at him in wonder. This man was amazing, and he brushed it off like it was no big deal. Who thought about the world in that way?

“So where does firefighting come in?”

Buck looked at his sandwich, not meeting Eddie’s eyes. “I bummed around for a while before starting college? First I traveled the US for a couple years, just driving around and working odd jobs. When I had enough saved up, I went to Argentina. I wanted to paint the landscapes there. I tended bar to support myself. I was in South America for five years, and it was incredible. Met some amazing people, made some amazing pieces. But after a while, I just felt...useless? Like I was seeing the world, I was capturing it, but I wasn’t making it better. Maybe a little, with the art?” He glanced up at Eddie for a moment, but quickly looked away again, like he was worried about what Eddie thought of him. “But it wasn’t enough for me. So I came back to the States, headed to LA, and tried to join the SEALs. But they wanted people who could shut off their emotions, which I only fully understood towards the end of training. And I live in my emotions, I don’t want to shut them off. I can bury them for a little bit, sure, but get rid of them? Nah. So, firefighting. Helping people. You get it, right Mr. Hero?” He finally looked at Eddie, his gaze steady but sheepish. 

It was Eddie’s turn to blush. “I’m not a hero Buck.”

Buck shook his head. “Hell yeah you are. In more ways than one. Hell, you’re a father. And it’s not because Chris has CP - I think all parents, at least the good ones, are heroes. And I can tell you’re a good dad.”

Eddie just stared. Then a ping from his phone broke him out of his reverie. “Oh man, speaking of. I should head out so I get to Christopher’s school on time.”

They stood. “Listen, Buck, it was really good to officially meet you. I’ll see you next week?”

Buck grinned. “A chance to see you shirtless again? Wouldn't miss it.” Eddie’s mouth fell open a little bit and Buck flushed. “It- it was a joke. Payback for before?” Eddie just laughed. 

“See ya, Buck.”


	3. Runs on Coffee and Red Wine

“Hey Mads, I’m here, I brought the ingredients!” Buck called as he let himself into Maddie and Chimney’s apartment. He heard his sister giggle and rolled his eyes. So Chim was still here. 

The couple walked out of the kitchen to greet Buck. Chimney came over for a hug and Buck sunk in. Chim gave the best hugs. “Well hello Chimney,” he laughed. “I thought you’d be gone, aren’t you on shift tonight?”

“What, you don’t want me at siblings’ dinner? Buck, I’m wounded,” Chimney said with a hand over his heart, but he couldn’t hide the smile that tugged at his lips. Buck grinned back. 

“No ring, no bring, that’s the Buckley Sibling Dinner Rule.” He wagged a finger at Chim. “You want to join, get engaged already.”

Maddie smacked him. “Stop teasing Chim. We’ll get married when we’re ready and not a second before. Ignore my annoying brother, babe.”

Chim grabbed his duffle and headed for the door. “I always do.” Buck flipped him off and Chimney laughed. He gave Maddie a kiss. “Have a good night, guys. I’ll call you in the morning before your shift, Mads?”

She nodded. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye Buck!”

Buck rolled his eyes. “Bye _Howie_!” The door slammed. 

“Well, what are we making for dinner tonight?” Maddie asked. 

Buck held up the shopping bags. “I bought stuff for chicken enchiladas.”

“Huh, that’s new,” said Maddie. “What brought on the Mexican food craving?”

Buck tried to hide his blush. “Just, uh, got in the mood. Saw a recipe online and it looked good.” _Well, I_ looked _for a recipe online, technically._

“Well, let's get to it then, I'm starving.”

They fell into a rhythm, playing music they both liked and chopping the meat and vegetables. Buck started frying while Maddie made a salad. They set the table and sat down to eat. 

“Buck, these smell delicious, I can’t wait to taste them!” Maddie exclaimed, and Buck smiled. 

“My cooking skills are improving, big sister. Soon I’ll surpass even you!”

Maddie rolled her eyes. “Don’t get too big of a head. You can feed people, make something edible. Take the win.”

They laughed and dug in. They chatted about their week, talking about the strange and crazy 9-1-1 calls Maddie had taken as her job as an operator. 

This was a weekly occurrence. Every Wednesday night, the Buckley siblings made a point to get together and eat and catch each other up on their lives. They really had only each other as family, and the time they had spent apart before ending up in LA had really taken its toll. Buck was thankful for his sister, and her insistence on rebuilding their relationship. 

“Maddie,” he said suddenly. “Thank you.”

She looked confused. “For what, Buck?” 

“For being here for me. For convincing me to come to LA when you moved out here. For forgiving me for being away when everything with Doug was going down.”

She reached out to grab his hand. “You were here when it mattered, Buck, when he came after me. I wouldn’t have appreciated it before I left him. It didn’t matter how close or far you were, he would have kept you out of our life. And I would have felt guilty about not being there for you if you hadn’t been off traveling and enjoying your life. There’s nothing to forgive. We’re okay now, Evan. We’re okay.” She sniffed and tried to hold back her tears. Buck felt his eyes watering as well. 

He cleared his throat. “Well, that’s good. I’m glad we have each other again. And I’m glad you convinced me about UCLA. Can’t believe I’m more than two years in already. And the new semester is going great.”

“I’m so happy to hear. What art class are you in this semester?”

“Anatomy of the Figure, it’s a drawing class.” Buck tried to hide his blush as he thought of Eddie. “I wanted to take painting too but it was too much work. I also want to finish the physics minor early so I can focus on the art major in my later semesters, so just drawing for now.”

Maddie looked at him with suspicion. “Hot drawing model?” she guessed, and he choked on his water. Sputtering, he spoke.

“What - what makes you think that?”

Maddie laughed. “It was literally a shot in the dark, based on how flustered you were, but glad to know my sisterly intuition still works!”

He squinted at her. “I don’t think sisterly intuition is a thing,” he started, but she waved his words away. 

“Whatever. Tell me about them. What do they look like?”

Buck sighed. “I...I actually have a picture.” She tilted her head in question. “It’s not like that Mads, I needed to work outside of class time...whatever, here,” he said when her smug expression didn’t change, rolling his eyes as he handed her his phone. 

“Mmmm yummy,” she nodded approvingly, and he rolled his eyes again. “Oh wait, I know him! He works with Chim at the 118! Eddie Diaz.”

Buck blinked in surprise and looked at her. “Really? Small world I guess.”

“Yeah, he’s a good one. You’ve got good taste, baby brother,” she smirked. 

“What makes you think I have anything more than an artistic interest in him?”

“Uh, the stuttering? The red face? You’re saying you don’t?”

He looked away, which she of course took as confirmation. Not that he could really refute it. She crowed with laughter. 

“Have you guys actually spoken or is your relationship just gawking at each other?”

“Maddie,” he said, exasperated. “I look at him. He doesn’t stare at me, he poses. And yes, actually, we got lunch after class the other day. He’s really cool.”

“He agreed to go to lunch with the creeper who stares at him for an hour twice a week?” she teased. 

“Stop making it weird Maddie!”

She gave him the Buckley puppy pout. “But I’m your sister, it’s my _joooobb_.”

“Eat your dinner Mads, it’s getting cold,” was his only response. 

“Yes, mother.”

“Fuck off, Maddie.”

“Love you too, baby brother.”

**

As the semester wore on, Eddie found himself spending more and more time with Buck when he was free. It wasn’t exactly often, since he had his job, and his classes, and Christopher. But they went out for coffee or lunch after class when he didn’t have a shift. He texted Buck when he was on campus for his own classes, and they would meet up before or after those as well. They talked about everything and anything. From the recent basketball game to the meaning of the universe. He’d never felt so comfortable around someone, especially someone he hadn’t known for all that long. 

The fact that he liked hanging out with Buck so much didn’t help with the growing crush. Neither did the amount of time Buck took to encourage him, especially about his art. They had been chatting the other day, and Buck had asked to see something he drew. Eddie had thought back to the Instagram post he’d made the previous week. He pulled it up on his phone and showed Buck the side by side drawings. 

One was clearly done by a child, depicting some flowers growing outside their house. The other was a sketch of that child as he drew. He’d captioned it “Like father like son,” and had gotten a _lot_ of likes on it. 

“Wow, Eddie!” Buck had exclaimed. “You’re really good, you should do more of that! Chris also really takes after you, that’s great for an eight year old.” And Eddie’s heart had soared. 

Buck had also made an offhand comment about his upcoming race, how Maddie wouldn’t be able to come because she was working. Eddie hated the disappointed tone in Buck’s voice. 

“I’ve got Christopher tomorrow. Do you think the race would be something he would like?”

Buck had looked up in surprise. “I mean, there are stands. I don’t know how exciting rowing really is to watch though. It’s not _exactly_ a spectator sport.”

Eddie shrugged. “I’ll bring him, we’ll watch you race. Then we can all go out for ice cream.”

Buck had grinned widely and Eddie’s heart had stopped for a moment. That smile...he wanted to stare at it forever. He wanted to be the reason for it, always. _Shit._

Which is how he found himself in the stands next to the river, watching the boats travel with the rowers in perfect sync, Christopher bouncing on his lap, cheering them on. He hadn’t met Buck yet, but he knew why they were there. So he was shouting, “GO BUCK, KEEP ROWING, YOU’RE GOING TO WIN!” They both stood and cheered when the UCLA team crossed the finish line first. Eddie tried not to think about how bulky Buck’s arms were. He couldn’t quite see them from here, but he’d seen them before. And he knew they had to be powerful to get that kind of speed on the water, even if his teammates were working too. 

Buck came up to the stands after putting away his gear, grinning from ear to ear. “Hey Eddie, you came! And this must be Christopher. Hi little man, it’s nice to meet you.” Buck crouched and stuck out a hand. Chris let go of one of his crutches and shook Buck’s hand, also grinning. 

“Hi Buck! You were really good, that was so cool to watch!” 

Buck smiled wider. “I’m so happy you had a good time, buddy. It was a lot of fun to be in it too! And winning, that was great.” He ran a hand through his hair, moving it out of his eyes. 

Eddie couldn’t drag his eyes away from it, staring at the curls brought on by sweat and water. Buck usually gelled his hair up, so this was new. And so, _so_ hot. 

Also, Buck’s arms, and shoulders. Rowing really filled them out, it seemed. Buck looked strong. Like he could lift even Eddie, and Eddie wasn’t a small guy...

“Ready to head out, Eddie?”

“Huh?” He must have zoned out for a minute, because Buck and Chris were looking at him expectantly. 

“Ice cream? There’s a soft serve place around the corner, Christopher wants chocolate. You ready to go?” Buck said, smirking a bit. 

“Uh, yeah, let’s go!” He watched as Buck grabbed his bag and Christopher’s backpack and started walking, keeping perfect pace with Chris so they could continue whatever conversation they had started. It sounded like it was about superheroes, which was Christopher’s current obsession. 

Eddie walked a bit behind them, as there wasn’t room on the sidewalk for all of them to walk side by side. They soon arrived at the ice cream shop, Christopher and Buck bouncing with anticipation. The two of them marched right up to the counter of the almost empty shop to order. 

“What do you want, Eds?” Buck asked. 

“Um, chocolate shake?” he said to the woman behind the counter. 

“You Diaz boys and your chocolate,” Buck shook his head, laughing. “And Christopher? Cup of chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, I think you said earlier?”

“Yup!” exclaimed Chris. “It’s my favorite,” he added to the shop worker, who smiled. 

“Well, coming right up. And for you, handsome?” she fluttered her eyes at Buck. Eddie felt a wave of anger in his chest and a rush of dislike towards this woman. He moved a bit closer to Buck and shot the woman a look over Buck’s shoulder. She immediately backed off the obvious flirting, and Eddie relaxed. 

Buck seemed oblivious. “I’ll have a cup of vanilla with rainbow sprinkles please. Thanks.” Eddie dug out his wallet to pay, but Buck shook his head. “My treat Eddie. A thank you to you guys for coming to my race.” Eddie smiled. 

“We wouldn’t have missed this for the world. Right, Christopher?”

The kid nodded. “Best day off ever!” They all laughed. 

**  
Legs. The next section of the semester was goddamn legs. Buck was going to die. This was going to be what did him in. At the very least, he was going to fail this course, because his lust-addled brain wasn’t going to let him work the way he needed to. 

Eddie came in that first morning, giving Buck a smile that made his heart skip a beat. And then he started stripping. Because he was the fucking model. 

He peeled off a button down to reveal a plain white tank. That, with the jeans, was enough to short circuit Buck’s brain. But then Eddie had to go and undo his belt. It seemed like he was going in slow motion, just to make Buck drool. Which of course had to be Buck’s imagination, right?

Then he undid the button and the zipper on the jeans, sliding them off and putting them aside. Bending over a bit and giving Buck an eyeful of his ass in those _very tight_ briefs, oh lord. Which was somehow overshadowed when he turned back around and Buck saw the _bulge_. Yeah, nope, he wasn't going to survive this class. 

He watched as Eddie settled onto the chaise in the middle of the room, leaning back. Arranging his legs so that the light would catch in interesting ways from different angles. Eddie might not think he was an artist, but he sure knew how to arrange a composition. Even if that composition was his own body in a room full of art students. Buck swallowed hard, and went to find a side angle so he wouldn’t have to look Eddie in the face. This wasn’t going to work if he did. 

**

Eddie didn’t consider himself a prude, at all. He was modeling for a drawing class after all. That didn’t stop the flush from creeping all over his body when he had to undress in front of Buck. 

Although that probably had more to do with arousal than embarrassment. 

He was kind of regretting his decision to wear the briefs. He’s chosen them so that the most amount of leg would be visible, since that was the students’ assignment. He was proud of his legs and hips too, wanted to show them off. 

Wanted Buck to see them. 

But they made it very difficult to hide how hard he was getting at the thought of Buck staring at his hips. And thighs. Jesus. 

He had arranged himself so that it wouldn’t be super obvious. And Buck was off to the side, so hopefully he wouldn’t notice. Buck was quickly becoming his best friend. He didn’t want to make things awkward with a poorly-timed boner. 

The class felt like it went on forever. He couldn’t see Buck from the angle he was sitting, but he could feel his gaze. Knew he was staring. He was supposed to stare, he was drawing him. But it always felt different with Buck. Eddie was so much more aware of him. 

After the class, he sat for a minute, trying to calm down before getting dressed. It didn’t help that Buck came over. His bottom lip seemed redder than usual, as if he’s been biting it. And that sent thoughts through Eddie’s head. Of being the one to bite Buck’s lips. To kiss them until they were swollen and pouty. Well, poutier than usual. It was not helping him calm down. 

“Hey Eds, wanna grab coffee?” Buck asked as he approached. 

Eddie cleared his throat and turned away from Buck to pull on his clothes. “Yeah man, as soon as I’m done getting dressed. How’s your piece coming?”

He immediately regretted his word choice and was glad he was still facing away from Buck. He needed to get his head out of the gutter. 

“It’s alright. Got the basic outline and started on a couple of details. Mainly focused on framing and working out the composition. I think it’s gonna be a good one.”

Eddie finally turned. “Glad to hear, man.” He clapped Buck on the shoulder. “Let’s go get that coffee.”

They started walking in the air that was turning cooler with the end of autumn. Buck looked like he wanted to say something, he kept opening his mouth and then shutting it, as if unsure. 

“What’s up Buck?” Eddie finally asked, as they made their way into the cafe. Buck ignored him as they got their coffee and some pastries and sat at one of the tables. 

“I was thinking,” started Buck. Eddie looked at him expectantly. “I was thinking, have you had time to draw recently? Like figure drawing, like applying the stuff Mary talks about in class?”

Eddie looked down at his cup. “No...no I haven’t. Between work and class and spending time with Christopher I haven’t. And what free time I do have, I tend to spend with you.” Buck looked guilty and Eddie immediately corrected himself. “Which I love, Buck, it’s great hanging out with you. Wouldn't trade it.” He blushed and stopped himself from blurting out anything further. _Wouldn’t trade it for anything._

Buck shrugged. “Well, I had a thought then. We could hang out, but you could get some drawing time. We could model for each other.”

Eddie looked at him in surprise. “You model?”

Buck laughed. “Not usually, not professionally, but I’ve dabbled. I’m confident enough in my body.”

“Fuck yes you are,” Eddie muttered under his breath. “The way you move. Those arms. That _ass_.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, man. You sure you’d want to model?”

Buck nodded. “Well, mainly, I want to paint you.” They both blushed. “I mean, I have all of these drawings and I’ll have more at the end of the semester, but my thing really is painting. And I can work from sketches but I’d like to have you sit for a painting. So…I figured quid pro quo. You model for my painting and I model for your drawing.”

Eddie stared at Buck for a moment. “That sounds really cool Buck. I’m in - let’s figure it out.”


	4. Just a Little Ain’t Enough

“Why do I do this to myself, Maddie?” They were in the car, on the way to dinner at Captain Nash’s house. Maddie was invited with Chimney and they had convinced Buck to tag along. 

“What did you do now, Evan?”

“I offered to trade modeling with Eddie so I could paint him and he could draw me.”

Maddie stared at him as best as she could while driving. “Is that a thing?”

“Yes, Maddie, it’s a thing! I’ve done it with other artists before, it’s a good way to get experience without paying someone. But I was never attracted to the people I was modeling for or who were modeling for me! I never wanted to fuck them-”

“Okay we are stopping that sentence right there, I don’t need to hear about your sex life. Why don’t you just ask him out already? You’re basically dating at this point without actually dating. You spend time with his son, for fuck’s sake.”

“Uh, so do you Maddie.” 

She shrugged. “That’s because I’m friends with Shannon, the 118 are basically a family, and we all hang out a lot. And that’s besides the point. Make it official.”

“There isn’t anything to make official.”

“Whatever.” They had reached the house. 

“Just, don’t make this weird, Maddie? Please?” he asked as they got out of the car and walked to the door. 

A young girl opened the door at their knock. She looked at him in shock before asking “Buck? What are you doing here?”

He was just as confused. “May? Um, I’m here with my sister, what are you doing here?”

“I live here.”

Maddie looked between them as an older woman came to the door behind May and asked, “May, baby, what’s taking so long?”

“Mom, this is Buck, the guy from campus I’ve been telling you guys about. We get dinner together all the time.”

“Mmmhmm, do you now?” She looked him up and down, a disapproving frown forming. 

“Ms. Grant, it’s not like that, I promise,” Buck said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I’m a bit older than most people on campus so I used to eat alone a lot. May came over and asked about my drawings, and we became friends.”

May turned to her mother, still seeing the displeased look. “Ugh, Mom, I’ve told you a million times, I’m not into him, he’s not into me! You liked him well enough from my stories before you saw how old he was. Bobby!” she called into the house. “Tell mom to let Maddie and her very nice brother in.” Buck saw the man, who must be Captain Nash, come over. 

“Buck. Maddie’s told us a lot about you, and so has May, though I didn’t put it together that both Bucks were the same person until now. Athena, let the poor boy in.”

Athena’s gaze didn’t soften, but she stepped aside to let them in. “I don’t know that I trust this punk, Bobby.”

May rolled her eyes and complained, “Mooom, please!” before storming away. 

Maddie stepped inside and leaned in to kiss Athena’s cheek. “I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry ‘Thena.” She lowered her voice. “Also, I’m nearly positive he’s got a crush on someone else in this house.” Buck looked at her in surprise. 

“What do you mean, Maddie?” he asked. She gave a shit-eating grin. 

“Eddie and Christopher are supposed to be here tonight.”

Athena’s face softened. “Those sweet boys are actually here already, out back.”

Buck’s heartbeat quickened, and he knew his face turned pink because Maddie laughed and Athena smiled. At least she finally seemed to be warming up to him. 

“Why don’t you go out back and get a drink and something to eat, Buckaroo?” Athena asked. 

“Um, thanks.” He walked to the backyard. Eddie’s face lit up when he saw him, and he bent down and said something to Christopher, who then turned to see Buck walking in. The smile on Christopher’s face made his day. Buck grinned in sheer happiness and waved to them. 

When he reached them, he bent down first to scoop up Chris and swing him around in a big hug. “Hi Bucky, you’re here!” exclaimed Chris. When Buck finally put him down, Eddie held out his arms, and Buck hesitated for a moment before hugging him too. It was short, and a little awkward, but it felt right. 

Buck settled into a chair between Christopher and Eddie, a plate full of food in hand. May joined them, then Maddie and Chimney. Buck was introduced to another team member, Henrietta. “I go by Hen, only Hen. Don’t call me Henrietta, _Howie_.” Her wife Karen and their son Denny were also there. Christopher went off to play with Denny and May’s brother Harry. 

Shannon came over to sit with them as well. Buck had been worried about meeting Christopher’s mom, Eddie’s ex...but she was really nice. They ended up talking about art.

“Have you seen any of Eddie’s drawings?” Shannon asked Buck. He nodded enthusiastically. 

“A few, though I’ve been begging him to see more!” Buck didn’t miss the slight flush on Eddie’s face at his words. 

“C’mon Buck, there’s nothing else worth seeing, I promise,” he said, looking away from Shannon’s disbelieving gaze. She turned to Buck. 

“Did he show you the drawing he did from the picture I sent him in Afghanistan?” Buck shook his head. Shannon smiled softly. “It’s my favorite. We were missing Eddie and it was Christmastime, so I couldn’t say no when Christopher asked for a huge tree that would never have fit in our house. Eddie’s mom took a picture of the two of us outside with the tree, and Eddie drew it.”

She pulled up a picture on her phone. “It used to be my lock screen, but I wanted a more recent picture of Chris. Here.” She handed the phone to Buck, who caught his breath in awe. 

Eddie had amazing technical skills. He’d seen that from the “rough” sketches of Christopher that Eddie had lying all over the house, and bigger works hanging on the walls. Eddie was a bit of a perfectionist with his drawing, Buck had noticed.

But it wasn’t just the technicalities. Buck had seen the original picture, it was framed on Christopher’s bookshelf. It captured the joy of Christmas.

Eddie had managed to capture that joy and perfectly copy the faces of his then wife and his son. But there was also an undercurrent in the drawing, something not obvious in the photo. A sadness. The missing family member. The father far away, looking at his family, wishing he was with them. Somehow, Buck could feel all of that from the drawing. He looked at Eddie in awe. 

“Eddie...Eddie this is amazing.” He caught Eddie’s eyes and just stared for a minute. “I can _feel_ what you were feeling when you drew this, Eddie. I can feel you missing your family. It's subtle, it’s a slight change in their expressions, in the framing, in the way you see them. It’s amazing that you could put that into your work.”

Eddie just looked at him. Shannon cleared her throat, and Buck jumped. He’d forgotten she was there.

“He’s really talented, right?” she asked. He looked back at Eddie. 

“He really, really is.”

“Hey Buck, come join us for a game of catch!” called May from where all the kids were playing. 

“Please, Buck?” added Christopher. Buck smiled at Eddie. 

“I can’t refuse that kid anything. See you guys later!”

All too soon, the party was breaking up and it was time to go. Except for the awkward start, Buck had a really good time. Athena was no longer cold to him. In fact, she had seemed to want to make sure he was taken care of, making sure he had enough food and was introduced to everyone at the dinner. 

Bobby also seemed really cool. He’d asked about Buck’s studies and desire to be a firefighter. He walked Buck and Maddie back to their car and gave Buck his card. “Well, son, you seem really serious about joining. When you graduate, and get into the academy, give me a call. We’ll see if we can’t get you into the 118.”

“Uh, thank you sir, that would be amazing. I will definitely stay in touch, you guys seem like a really amazing group of people.” 

Bobby had smiled. “Good, we don’t want you to be a stranger, Buck. You’re always welcome at this house, Athena said so. I think she’s taken a liking to you.”

All in all, it was a good night. And he’d spent a lot of it with Christopher and Eddie. 

***

Eddie has modeled before this. Buck thinks that’s the only way he can be so cool, so confident, stripping down to nothing in a room full of people. Buck looks away as Eddie takes off his underwear. He’s hoping the pose will be one where he can ignore the fact that Eddie is naked. He’s hoping he can at least avoid having to stare at and draw Eddie’s dick. He knows he’ll have to eventually, when Eddie models for his painting. But he’s not emotionally prepared for that just yet. When the semester is over, when it’s just them - maybe then he’ll have the strength to hide what he’s feeling even while seeing all of Eddie.

Right now though, he’s going to wait until Eddie poses. And pray that he makes it through without totally humiliating himself. 

He busies himself with his pad and pencils, setting up his spot for the semester. Mary chose their spots for this one, wanting to challenge them with the composition. Buck breathed a small sigh of relief when he looked up to see Eddie already posed on the stool in the center of the circle.

His body was sideways from Buck’s perspective, but his head and torso were turned slightly towards Buck. His left leg was propped up on the stool’s braces, showing off his strong thighs, his right hand draped over that leg and his left supporting him on the stool, muscles flexed. He looked over his left shoulder, just past Buck, showing the side of his face and his strong jawline.

It was a great pose. It would be an amazing drawing. If Buck could get his shit together.

He shook his head to clear it and got to drawing. 

Forty-five minutes later, he was ready to give up. He’d barely made any progress past a general outline, as he kept getting distracted. By Eddie’s body. His mind kept wandering to places best left for more private settings. Which wasn’t a new phenomenon, but the knowledge that Eddie was completely naked was making it even more difficult to concentrate. And it didn’t help that Eddie _exuded_ confidence. It poured from every inch of his skin. He had a good body and he knew it, and his pose showed it. And that was _doing things_ to Evan Buckley. 

The class was over and Buck busied himself with his tools again while Eddie was getting dressed. He felt like his skin was too tight and his body was too hot and he was sure he was obviously flushed. He hung around, wanting to ask Eddie if he was free to hang out. He kept sneaking glances, watching Eddie bend over to get his pants... _that ass_...and stared as Eddie drew on his shirt, watching the muscles in his arms flex and relax as he did so. 

Suddenly Eddie was in front of him. Fully dressed, thankfully. Buck’s brain still wasn’t working properly though, since Eddie was speaking but he had no idea what he was saying. He just stared, watching Eddie’s mouth move and hearing nothing. 

“Hey man, you listening to me? Buck, how was the session? How's your drawing coming along?” Eddie asked. 

Buck shook his head, both in response and to clear it, and gestured to the barely started drawing on his easel. People moved around, packing up around them. 

Eddie looked at it thoughtfully. “Are you okay Buck? You don’t usually have trouble drawing.”

Buck looked away and muttered under his breath, “Yeah, except with you. Your fault...”

“What?” 

He caught Eddie’s eye, embarrassed. “Didn’t mean for you to hear that. Ignore me.” 

“Why is it my fault?” Eddie’s tone was joking but his face looked a little concerned. Buck watched him look around the now empty classroom. “Buck, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Eddie. Let’s go get lunch.” He turned to keep packing his bag. Eddie put a hand on his arm to stop him and looked like he wanted to say more, but ended up shrugging. “If you say so. Sorry, I can’t, I’m picking up Christopher early for a doctor's appointment.”

“Is he okay?”

Eddie smiled. “Yes, just the yearly checkup. Hey, so when do you want to do the modeling for each other thing?”

And if Buck could get any redder, he knew he would. “Um, whenever you have a free weekend, I guess?”

Eddie looked...nervous?

“Chris is at Shannon’s this weekend and I’ve got Saturday off. My place or yours?”

Buck’s brain short circuited a bit. _So soon_. “Um, yours? I think we can control the lighting there better?”

Eddie nodded. “I’ll see you Saturday then, bright and early, yeah? Bye, Buck.” And with a slap on the arm like everything was normal, he was gone. 

Buck was so screwed. 


	5. Wild Like Saturday Night

Eddie had never felt so nervous to have someone come over to his house. He cleaned everything there was to clean, even going so far as to move the couches and vacuum behind them, clean out his fridge, and change the sheets on his bed. 

Not that he thought they were going to end up there. But a guy could dream. Maybe Buck would pose for him in his bed...

He was standing against the kitchen counter, drinking coffee, trying not to think about Buck coming over, one of them being naked for hours, when he heard a knock at his door. He jumped, almost spilling coffee all over himself. He carefully set the mug down and went to open the door.

Buck was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, but it made Eddie’s mouth water. They fit him snugly, perfectly highlighting every edge and curve of his muscles. Eddie's fingers itched to touch. And to draw. 

“Hey Eddie,” said Buck, smiling that blinding smile. “Um, can I come in?”

Eddie realized he’d been standing, frozen, with what must be a dopey grin on his face as he stared at Buck. He stepped aside to let his best friend in. 

For a second, they just stood in the entryway, not saying anything. Then they spoke at the same time. 

“So, where should we start?”

“Can I get you a cup of coffee or anything?”

They looked at each other and laughed. 

“I guess I’m a little nervous,” said Buck. Eddie smiled softly. 

“Me too. It’s silly, isn’t it? We’re friends.” 

Buck nodded sheepishly. “Doesn’t stop the nerves though, does it?” And Eddie laughed. 

“Nope, still nervous as hell. Want coffee? It’s early.”

Buck just looked at him for a moment. “I’d love some, but I’m also really excited to get started.”

Eddie nodded towards the kitchen. “Let’s get something to drink and talk about what we want to do. Figure out how this is going to work.”

**

Buck fiddled nervously with his easel and brushes, setting up everything with a precision he never used. 

They had decided to start with Eddie as the model, since he had more experience. 

Buck’s real reason was that he was _not_ ready to be naked in front of Eddie yet. He thought Eddie suspected as much, but he hadn’t said anything about it, which Buck was grateful for. 

Except, now Eddie was lounging on his couch, without a stitch of clothing. Buck felt his face get very hot as he looked at his best friend, relaxed and confident in his own home. 

And naked. 

He was lounging sideways on the sofa, propped up on one arm, the other draped across his stomach, looking in the opposite direction, a small smile on his face. 

It was maybe the most beautiful thing Buck had ever seen. 

“You’re comfortable like that?” he asked Eddie. “Your arm won’t hurt?”

Eddie smiled up at him. “I’m good Buck. Promise I’ll tell you if I’m not.”

Buck nodded, then sighed and got started, making a charcoal sketch over the background he’d chosen. 

They were quiet as Buck worked, Eddie not moving, Buck concentrating on the painting. Buck fell into a rhythm, actually focusing on the piece, trying to capture the beauty that was Eddie and the way the morning light played over his body. 

It had been a while since he had truly painted, so it took most of his focus to remember techniques and execute them. Like he usually did, he found himself obsessing over getting the shadow in a particular place absolutely perfect, and forced himself to move to a different area, working there for a while. He did that over and over, giving his attention to one spot at a time until he worried he would overwork it, and moving on. Every once in a while he stepped back and looked at the whole. His satisfaction increased each time he did so, as the painting started to come together, capturing the shapes and shadows he wanted to. 

It was only after a couple of hours that he noticed the light had changed and Eddie’s eyes had closed. 

“Eddie,” he whispered. “Are you asleep?”

Eddie’s eyes blinked open slowly, and he looked at Buck with a drowsy smile. Buck swallowed hard. 

“I must have dozed a little. How is the painting coming along?”

“It’s...been going surprisingly well, surprisingly fast actually.”

“Surprising?” Eddie questioned. 

“Well, in class, I guess I find it much harder to focus and get anything done.” Buck shrugged, avoiding Eddie’s gaze. 

Eddie got up, moving closer. He hadn’t made any move to put on his clothes and Buck’s pulse started racing. 

“Why is that?”

Buck tried not to stare at Eddie as the air between them filled with tension. 

“You’re there.”

“Oh?” And there was cockiness in Eddie’s voice, but also self-doubt. “I’m here now too. Did I do something different?”

Then Buck closed his eyes and sighed. He could tell Eddie was flirting...maybe...but there was also that note of hesitation, of insecurity. He couldn’t let Eddie think that he’d done something wrong. “No Eddie...no, it’s me. I feel more comfortable with you here than in a classroom, I guess. The only thing you've done is be too damn attractive for me to have any self-control.”

He opened his eyes to see Eddie staring in shock, blushing. Somehow, he’d moved a bit closer and Buck gulped at the proximity. 

“You...you think I’m attractive?” Eddie asked, hesitantly. 

That took Buck by surprise. “Eddie, you gotta know you’re hot, right? You model, and you are _so_ confident when you do! It’s a little intimidating, sometimes, how good-looking you are. ”

Eddie shrugged. “I like my body enough to model, but I didn't know that _you_ liked it. I didn’t know you thought I was hot. Someone as hot as _you_ , thinking I’m good-looking?”

Buck’s jaw dropped. “You, uh, think I’m hot?” He grinned. 

“Shut up.” Eddie flushed again, but he stepped even closer. 

“Eddie,” Buck started. He stopped. Just because Eddie thought he was hot didn’t mean he felt the same way Buck did. 

“Buck?”

This time, Buck's the one who had moved closer, so that they were fully in each other’s space.

Eddie smiled from ear to ear and Buck’s heartbeat sped up even more. Then Eddie grabbed his hands and pulled him in so they were flush against each other. Eddie was still not dressed, and Buck's heart nearly stopped. And _then._

Then Eddie kissed him. And he was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe. 

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting. Eddie licked his lips and Buck groaned at the sight. 

“God, Eddie you can’t do that,” he breathed. 

Eddie immediately tensed up and made to pull away, but Buck gripped his arms and held him close. 

“I meant lick your lips after you kiss me. You have no idea what that does to me.” 

Eddie’s expression turned smug. Suddenly Buck felt himself being maneuvered around and then pushed down onto the couch.

Eddie straddled him and took his face in his hands. 

“You just taste so good, baby.”

**

Eddie leaned down and captured Buck’s mouth with his again. He moaned. He wasn’t lying about how good Buck tasted. He could drown in this feeling. 

Buck’s hands came to his waist and Eddie could feel the roughness of dried paint there. It made him whine. 

“Buck,” he panted, licking into his mouth. “You have paint on your hands.”

Buck pulled back. “Oh shoot. I should wash them.” Eddie shook his head. 

“Eventually. But not yet. I want you to keep touching me like this.” He loved the sound Buck made when he said that. He moved his lips to the curve between Buck’s neck and shoulder and gently nipped. 

“Fuck...Eddie…” said Buck as Eddie ground down. 

“Again…eventually...no rush.”

Buck gripped Eddie’s hips and brought them, somehow, impossibly, closer. “You want….?”

“Everything. I want everything with you, Evan. But right now, I just want to keep kissing you. And I want to touch you. And I really, really, want your clothes gone.”

It was Buck’s turn to laugh, though it came out a bit strangled. 

“I want that too.”

Eddie ran his hands down Buck’s chest until he reached the edge of his shirt, then slowly dragged it up by the hem. Buck sat up to help Eddie pull the shirt over his head. 

Eddie sat back and took in Buck. He’d never seen him like this. Shirtless, with a smattering of chest hair and a trail that lead down into his pants....but also so out of breath, his lips so swollen and pink, his pupils blown wide. Eddie felt a surge of happiness, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, that he got to witness this. 

He was also getting harder by the second. He wanted more. 

He moved his hand to the button of Buck’s jeans, quickly undoing it and unzipping the zipper, wrenching the pants down. 

“Lift up a little,” he mumbled against Buck’s neck. Buck groaned and complied so that Eddie could push his jeans down to around his ankles. Eddie climbed back on top of Buck and palmed him through his underwear. Buck gasped and arched up.

“I want to see you,” Eddie murmured as he continued to stroke Buck.

Buck nodded vigorously and moved to pull his underwear down just enough to free his cock. Eddie just stared for a moment, drinking in the sight of Buck all hard and ready, just for him. He moved his lips to the shell of Buck’s ear and whispered, “Mmm, I’m gonna want the chance to taste that at some point,” and smirked when Buck keened and thrust up towards him. “Later though. Want you too much now.”

Then Eddie moved closer and aligned their bodies so that they fit against each other perfectly. He moaned at the feeling of Buck’s cock against his own. He started to move, grinding his hips against Buck’s. He wasn’t going to last long this way.

Buck moved a hand to Eddie’s neck and nipped and sucked at his throat. Eddie panted and started moving faster, chasing the high. Buck spoke softly, “I’m so close, Eddie.” His words made Eddie hotter and he ground down harder against Buck and reached a hand around both of them. He stroked up and down a few times, still moving his hips. He swiped his thumb over the top of Buck’s cock and Buck _whined._ He did it again, and again, until suddenly Buck shouted and came in between their bodies. Eddie watched, mesmerized, still rubbing both of them, working Buck through his orgasm and chasing his own. He hit it only a few seconds later, hard, watching his come mix with Buck’s. He drew it out as long as he could, wanting to watch them together. 

**

Buck leaned his head back on the couch, still breathing hard. Eddie nuzzled into his neck. They sat in silence for a few minutes. It felt good, comfortable, not weird. He would have thought it might be weird. They were friends, after all. Friends who just got off together… 

Buck’s brain was working too hard. He didn’t know what this meant for Eddie, for him, for their friendship. He wanted this, he’d wanted this for so long. 

Eddie kept his face in Buck’s neck, pressing gentle kisses there. Buck’s hands wandered up and down Eddie’s back, lazily exploring the skin and muscle there. But even though it had been several minutes now, his heart was still thundering. What if, to Eddie, this was just casual? Buck didn’t know if he could handle casual when he was basically in love with the man. 

“Eddie…” He didn’t know what to say. Eddie lifted his head and looked at him. 

“Are you freaking out?” Eddie asked, his face turning from contented to concerned. Buck hated that. “Did...was this too much? Too fast?”

“No! Eddie, that was amazing. I just…” He trailed off. It shouldn’t be so hard to be vulnerable, not when they had just done what they did. He took a deep breath. “Eddie, I really like you. This isn’t just about sex for me.” His heart clenched as Eddie’ face changed to surprise. Then Eddie smiled, a soft, slightly sheepish smile. 

“I really like you, Evan Buckley. This is about more than sex for me too.”

Buck hesitated. “Can...can we go out sometime? Like, on a real date? Is that something you’d want?” 

Eddie laughed. “Yeah Buck, I want to go out with you. I want to go out with you and I want to date you and I want to bring you home to Christopher and I want to spend all of my free time with you. I think I might be in love with you.”

Buck grinned. “Might be?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “That’s all you took away?”

“I also heard that you want to date me. That sounds good to me. Amazing, even.”

“But right now, we’re a little messy. Maybe I could...clean you up a little.” Buck raised a brow, but then gasped as Eddie made his next move. 

Suddenly, his mouth was on Buck’s chest and stomach, using his tongue and lips to follow the trails they’d left there just a little bit earlier, licking while sweeping lower and lower. 

Buck put his hand on Eddie’s face as he watched Eddie’s head move. He was getting hard again, somehow. Eddie nipped at his hipbone and he jerked. Thrust up as Eddie licked the hollow of his pelvis. Finally, Eddie moved his mouth towards Buck’s cock. Buck kept his hands where they were on Eddie’s face.

Eddie licked up, then sucked at the top. Buck tensed at the sensation. Then Eddie swallowed him down completely and Buck yelled. As he watched Eddie’s head bob up and down, he moaned at the sight of his paint-stained hands on Eddie’s cheek and the feel of Eddie’s mouth around him. And then he was coming, _again_. While he watched Eddie’s throat work as he swallowed every drop. 

Eddie licked his lips and smirked and Buck’s cock gave a little twitch at that. Then Eddie climbed back up to sit in his lap. Buck noticed he was still hard and breathing heavily, so he reached a hand down between them and gave an experimental stroke. “Can I return the favor?” he asked. 

Eddie shook his head, his eyes half closed. “Too close from watching you. Just touch me.” So Buck did, taking his time to watch Eddie’s reactions and make it good for him. He whispered encouragement and smiled at Eddie’s moans. It was only a few minutes before he got to see Eddie’s face screw up and his abdomen tense as he came. 

Coming down from the feeling, Eddie rested his hands loosely around Buck’s shoulders and kissed him lazily. 

“So...boyfriends?” Buck asked. 

Eddie laughed again, breathlessly, and rested his forehead on Buck’s. “Yeah, Evan. For now. Boyfriends.”


	6. He Only Dresses Down for Me

Two weeks. Two weeks of being Buck’s boyfriend, and Eddie was happier than he’d ever been in his life, except when Christopher was born. 

It was really difficult to continue posing for the class now that he knew what Buck was thinking as he watched him, as he drew him. He had to actively think of gross things to avoid getting hard in front of the class. He never made eye contact with Buck when he wasn’t dressed - it would be too much. 

After class, though. 

The supply closet had probably seen more of them than it wanted to. He couldn’t help it. Buck just looked so flushed and happy and _hot_ after each class. Eddie had started carrying around condoms and lube in his bag, because he never wanted to wait until they could go to one of their houses. He’d fucked Buck in the classroom once, after everyone else had left, because he couldn’t wait. 

But it wasn’t just the sex. They still went on their lunch dates after class. They took Christopher to the aquarium and the zoo, they had plans to go to the pier next week. 

They’d gone dancing, and to the movies. They'd sat next to each other in the park and sketched the people and things around them. Buck came by the 118 to pick him up after shifts, he walked Buck to his classes, Buck walked him to his. 

They, somehow, spent more time with each other than they had before. 

“So Eddie,” Buck asked as they sat down to lunch at their favorite cafe. Where they’d had their first date, before they were actually dating. 

“What’s up babe?”

“When do you want me to model for you? We only got around to my painting last time…” He trailed off as they both remembered that day. 

Eddie smiled. “I’m free this weekend. Let’s go to your place this time.”

Buck raised a brow. “Why my place?”

“Because I know exactly the pose I want, and it requires your bed.”

Buck gulped. Then smirked, even as he looked down at his plate. “You, uh, sure you won’t get too distracted that way?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I can’t…” But then he stopped talking, because saying he could control himself would be a lie. And Buck knew it. “I’ll be fine. I want to draw you, so.” He shrugged. 

Buck smiled. 

“My place it is.”

**

Eddie knocked on the door to Buck’s apartment.

Buck opened the door and smiled wide when he saw Eddie. “Hi there.”

Eddie loved the shy, pleased look Buck had when he saw him. He knew his face mirrored Buck’s. 

“Come on in,” Buck added, stepping back. Eddie realized they had just been standing there looking at each other for a few seconds. He followed Buck into the apartment, placing the bag with his supplies on the kitchen island.

Then he grabbed Buck’s arm, spun him around, and pulled him close. “It’s been too long since I kissed you,” he muttered.

Buck grinned. “Well, we can’t have that,” he replied before leaning down and pressing his lips to Eddie’s. Eddie sighed and sunk in. All too soon, Buck was pulling away. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, we should probably get started before we get too caught up,” Buck said. Eddie licked his lips but nodded.

Buck grabbed a small standing easel and gestured to a kitchen stool. “Bring that upstairs so you have a place to sit.”

“You’ve thought of everything,” Eddie commented. 

Buck shrugged. “I know what drawing is like. This way you’ve got everything you need.”

“Including a hot model.” Eddie grinned when Buck blushed. He followed him up the stairs to the loft.

This is why he’d wanted to do this here. Those huge windows, the afternoon light pouring in. It was perfect for the relaxed vibe he wanted for Buck. He could already picture it in his head.

“Alright babe, strip,” he said. 

Buck laughed. “Always so romantic.”

He smiled but turned away as Buck was undressing so he could get into the zone. He wanted this drawing to be perfect. 

He set his pad and pencils down on the dresser next to the bathroom door and walked over to the bed. He tried not to get distracted by Buck’s body, but it was difficult. He let his eyes wander, taking it all in.

“Lean back against the headboard,” he said finally. “Against those pillows.” Buck just looked at him, but then did as he was told, scooting back to lounge along the mound of pillows. 

“Now what?” he asked. “Thought you knew exactly what you wanted?”

Eddie nodded and bit his lip. “I do, have a little patience. Prop up your left leg,” he added.

Buck looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?” 

Eddie moved so he was leaning over Buck and grabbed his ankle. “Like this,” he said softly as he maneuvered Buck’s leg so that it was bent, the weight on his foot.

He stepped back before he got carried away with his hands on Buck. 

“Now, left hand across your stomach and right arm behind your head. Look at the ceiling.”

“Like this?” Buck questioned. 

Eddie smiled. “Perfect. Are you comfortable?”

Buck nodded. “Honestly, I could fall asleep like this.” And Eddie’s heart turned to mush.

“Well, feel free to.”

He picked up his pad and a pencil and positioned the stool facing the easel. Then he got started.

It had been a while since he’d paid attention so carefully to another person’s body. At least, in this way, focusing on the interplay of light and shadows and shapes. He usually had other things on his mind when he looked at Buck like this, like making the other man feel good.

When they had sex, when he was exploring Buck’s body...he wondered what it would be like if he took the time to notice these things then. If it would make everything more intense. He wanted to learn everything about Buck. 

He shook that thought out of his head, at least for the moment. Right now the sun was shining and bathing Buck with its warmth, and as much as it made Eddie want to join him and have a lazy afternoon, he also knew it was perfect for the piece he wanted.

If he could get this right, it would be beautiful. It would show all of his love for Buck. If he focused and remembered everything he learned from the classes.

He leaned back to look at the sketch he had so far, smiling a little to himself. 

“It’s only been a few minutes, done already?” he heard Buck ask. “Can I see?”

“No it’s not _done_ yet Buckley, and no you can’t see until it is. Stop moving,” he quipped as he returned to drawing. 

He got into the groove of it again. He focused on the way Buck’s abs were in the shadow from the headboard, while his legs were bathed in light. How the bed dipped and rose as it molded to Buck’s body. He got caught up in the curve of Buck’s back and the folds it made in the fabric of the pillowcases. 

He suddenly noticed that the shadowing he had along the bedsheets didn’t match what he was looking at, and realized the sun was starting to set. He looked at Buck’s face, a bit startled, and saw his eyes were closed. He must have fallen asleep. Eddie didn’t want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. 

So he put his pencil down quietly and went downstairs. He filled two glasses of water and brought one back up, setting it on the bedside table for when Buck woke up. Then he went back down and sat on the couch, putting on a game he didn’t care all that much about. He’d had a long shift the previous day, and the drawing had wiped him out. Soon he was asleep too.

He woke to the smell of something...burning? Not quite, but it kind of had that distinct fire smell, masked by a pleasant lavender scent. He was confused and a little worried. He immediately stood and ran up the stairs.

“Buck, are you okay? I smelled something…”

He trailed off as he got to the top of the stairs, looking around the room in awe. Buck had lit candles all over, so the whole room was lit in only their gentle glow. He looked sheepish and a little flushed.

It was beautiful.

“Sorry, I was trying to be romantic, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Eddie sighed in relief and amazement. Where did this man come from?

“I really, _really_ appreciate all this Buck, but I’m a firefighter. I won’t be able to relax while all these are burning.”

Buck laughed. “I didn’t think of that. Well since the whole point of this is you relaxing, I guess we’ll have to blow them out.”

“The whole point of what?”

“Of me seducing you.”

Eddie laughed. “Buck you don’t need to seduce me. I want you all the time anyway.”

Buck moved a little closer, his gaze turning slightly predatory. 

“But I _want_ to, Eddie. I want to show you how special you are to me. Will you let me take care of you tonight?”

Eddie swallowed hard and nodded. He stepped closer to Buck, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist. “Blow out the candles first.” Buck laughed and moved away to do so. Then he came back to Eddie.

Eddie leaned in to kiss him, and Buck let him. But when he tried to deepen it, Buck pulled away.

“Uh uh, Eddie. Slowly.”

He continued to kiss Eddie softly, framing his face with his hands. Eddie felt hot all over and bursting with the sweetness of it. 

After a while, Buck opened his mouth and licked at Eddie’s lips. Eddie gasped and let Buck explore. 

Breaking the kiss, Buck stepped back. Eddie whined a little, blushing at the sound that came from his throat. Buck just looked at him hungrily.

Buck held out a hand and Eddie took it, allowing himself to be led to Buck’s bed.

Buck drew them down so Eddie was straddling him, chest to chest. Buck played with the edge of Eddie’s shirt, making him shiver. 

“Can I take off your shirt, Eddie?” Buck's voice was gruff, like this was affecting him more than he let on.

“Please.”

Buck languidly drew the shirt up and over Eddie’s head, watching his chest as each inch of skin was revealed. It made goosebumps rise up along Eddie’s skin and a shiver run up his spine. 

“I’ve always been fascinated by these abs, Eddie. They’re so beautiful.” He looked up into Eddie’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

Eddie’s heart swelled at the words.

“You’re beautiful too, Evan. You should see the drawing I did. I think it’s one of my favorites.”

Buck smiled. “After.”

He moved to Eddie’s pants. Never picking up the pace, Buck got them both undressed, kissing newly revealed muscles and curves as he went. It made Eddie feel cherished. He remembered what he’d thought while drawing and wondered if Buck had had the same idea when painting. Wanting to know what it felt like to really pay attention to every part of each other’s bodies. 

It was amazing, when they went slowly, what they discovered about each other. The little sighs Buck made when Eddie’s hand trailed over Buck’s hipbone. The moans when he found the small of Buck’s back with his mouth. The way Buck’s abdomen tensed when Eddie ran his hands over it, marveling in the way the muscles looked in the low light from the lamp on the bedside table 

Finally, Buck had Eddie on his back. “How do you want this today, Eddie?”

Eddie brought one hand up to Buck’s face and stretched up for a kiss. “Want you inside me, Evan.”

Eddie loved the feeling of Buck’s fingers inside of him. Buck took his time, leisurely working Eddie up. It was both a preparation and a joy in it of itself, as Buck brought him closer and closer to the edge. Touching him in all the right places, running his other hand over Eddie’s stomach and back, whispering sweet words and pressing small kisses into Eddie’s neck. Every time Eddie was close, moments away from coming apart, Buck would still, before starting again. Eddie was breathing hard and he was so ready when Buck asked, “Can I be inside you now? You’re so gorgeous, can I please be inside you?”

Eddie nodded vigorously, and Buck moved, still at a tortuously slow pace. He gently pushed himself into Eddie, making sure they were both okay with every small thrust. “Tell me what you need, Eddie. Tell me what you want.” But Eddie was too keyed up to say anything, simply grabbing at Buck’s arms and back, pulling him closer and urging him on. Until he had all of Buck, until they were as close to each other as they could possibly be. 

Eddie loved this. The feeling of being so intertwined, of simply basking in the feeling of one another, breathing each other in. Wrapped around Buck, Buck wrapped around him. 

Buck dropped his forehead to Eddie’s. “Say something,” Buck begged. “How does this feel, baby?”

“Amazing, babe,” Eddie whispered. “Keep going.” 

So Buck pulled out, as gradually as he’d pushed in before. 

“Faster, Evan, please, I’m so close.”

But Buck shook his head. “Better for both of us this way, I promise. We’re in no rush.” He started pushing back in again. 

Eddie huffed a laugh. “Do you feel this?” he asked, rocking his hips so his cock pushed against Buck’s stomach. “I’m in a rush.”

Buck put his face in Eddie’s neck, nipping gently. Stopped moving, and Eddie knew Buck was trying to hold himself together. “Nope. Not gonna work.” And he started thrusting, slow and deliberate, hitting Eddie in the right places every single time. Eddie’s breath was coming in sobs now, and Buck didn’t seem to be faring any better. 

Finally, _finally,_ Buck ground down against that one spot and Eddie saw stars. He came hard, jerking up and clenching around Buck. His whole body reverberated with deep waves. He held tightly to Buck as deep waves reverberated through his body. 

“Oh God, Eddie.” Buck finally started to move a little faster, thrusting gently as he got himself closer. “You’re so beautiful, that was so-” and Buck’s voice choked up and cut off with a groan as he came too, burying himself deep inside Eddie and kissing Eddie with a fierceness that made Eddie gasp against Buck’s mouth. He held Buck tighter, keeping them together even after they both fell apart. 

They lay there, not moving, catching their breath. Eddie knew they’d have to take care of the condom, clean up, be practical. But he wanted just a few more seconds of this, of not caring where he ended and Buck began. Eddie had tears in his eyes. When Buck raised his head, Eddie saw he did too.

“I love you Eddie. I need you to know that.”

Eddie brought a hand up to Buck’s cheek.

“And I love you.”

They lay there for a few more moments, basking in the feeling of just being with each other.

After a bit, Buck pulled out of Eddie and moved off of him, rolling off the bed. 

“Let’s get cleaned up. Shower?” 

Eddie smiled and followed him to the bathroom, where Buck turned the shower on. 

They got in, the water steaming. They washed each other, stealing kisses in between shampooing and scrubbing. Reveling in the small, effortless intimacy of it. When the water turned cool, they shut it off and toweled each other dry. 

“Can I stay tonight?” asked Eddie. 

“You can stay forever,” answered Buck. 

“You sap.”


	7. He’s Everybody’s Dream Boy, But He’s All Mine (Epilogue)

The day had finally arrived. After two more years of school, the recruitment, the training, Buck had made it. He walked into the 118 trying, and failing, to hide the grin breaking out on his face. 

He walked up to the table where everyone was eating. He pointedly ignored Eddie, focusing on Cap grinning back at him. 

“Hi, um, Evan Buckley, new recruit,” he said, letting the joy show on his face. “I was told to report to Captain Nash.” He rolled his eyes as Bobby looked at Chim, Hen, and Eddie in confusion, and groaned when they all put on similar confused faces. 

“You know a Captain Nash?” Bobby asked the table, and Buck bit back a laugh. “You, you?” He continued with the joke for a few more seconds before breaking, and the whole table erupted with laughter. Buck rolled his eyes once more and sat down with them, digging into Bobby’s delicious food. 

Suddenly his plate was stolen right from under him. He looked around with an incredulous expression. 

“Uh uh,” Bobby admonished. “Get dressed first. Never know when we’ll get a call.” Right at that moment, the bell rang and Chimney groaned, shoveling a bit more food in his mouth before joining the others rushing to the trucks. 

“Buck, you’re man behind on this one, I want you dressed and the station clean when we get back.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Buck saluted good-naturedly. He was a little disappointed to be stuck on the first call, but he didn’t have time to get into his uniform and gear before they left. Eddie pecked him on the lips on the way out, and he smiled softly to himself as he watched them go, leaning over the balcony. 

He looked down on the tattoo on his left ring finger, the one that matched Eddie’s, and smiled even wider. 

**

When the crew returned, the food had been put away and the kitchen cleaned, and Buck was lounging on the couch with a sketch pad. 

Eddie smiled softly and went to go sit next to his husband. He swung his arm around Buck’s shoulders and looked over to see what he was drawing. 

“That’s pretty good, you drew that from memory?” he asked. Buck nodded. 

“Liked the way you looked getting into your gear,” he replied, grinning but focusing on the drawing. Eddie blushed and gently pushed Buck with his shoulder. 

“You’re too sweet, babe.”

Buck looked at him. “It’s not possible to be _too_ sweet, not with you.” He leaned over and gently kissed Eddie’s cheek, and Eddie’s heart melted a little more. Buck went back to drawing, and Eddie sat back to watch him for a while. He loved watching Buck as he put the images in his head onto paper or canvas. The concentration, the little expressions he made, the way Eddie could see every thought in his head showing on his face. Buck was vulnerable and open in general, but never more so than when he was creating. 

Eddie checked his watch and noticed it was getting late. 

“Hey, babe. My shift is almost over.” 

Buck looked at him with a bit of surprise. “Huh, I guess I lost track of the time. You’re picking up Chris from school today, right? Tell him I love him.”

“Of course. And we’ll have breakfast ready in the morning, after your first overnight. So you can eat and crash.” Eddie rubbed Buck’s shoulder as he spoke. “You’re going to do great, I have no doubts.” He smiled at Buck’s grin. 

“Thanks baby. I’ll see you tomorrow? I love you,” he added as Eddie headed towards the locker room to change. 

“I love you. See you at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought!!  
> The art link[here](url) again!


End file.
